The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new spark ignition device for internal combustion engines and particularly to a device providing for cleaner and more efficient combustion in the combustion chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Means for improving combustion in the cylinders of an internal combustion engine, by ionizing the gases in the cylinders thereby breaking down hydrocarbon molecules for more efficient burning, is known in the art. It is known that a non-igniting condition produced by an electrostatic charge can be developed in each of the non-firing cylinders of the internal combustion engine responsive to the flow of current to the firing cylinder through the firing spark plug wire. The current flow induced in the non-firing spark plugs improves the combustibility of the fuel/air mixture in the cylinders by ionizing the gases in the cylinders.
One device which has been utilized to create this non-igniting condition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,160 issued to Irvin, Jr. The device includes a plurality of induction blocks having a longitudinal channel sized to receive a spark plug wire. Current flowing to each firing cylinder of the engine induces an electrical potential in a pair of plates disposed in the induction block on the firing wire. This potential in the plates of the induction block is communicated to corresponding plates of the other induction blocks on the non-firing spark plug wires inducing an electrostatic potential on the plates around the non-firing spark plug wires to thereby communicate the electrical potential into the non-firing cylinders.
Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,718 issued to Turner. This device discloses a corona coupling system having a plurality of corona coupling unit blocks which are individually snapped on the spark plug wires of the ignition system of an internal combustion engine. The blocks are interconnected by means of two generally parallel, insulated wires clamped in place and running through each block. A stamped conductive plate is positioned in each block and is electrically connected to the insulated wires. The successively built up and collapsing lines of force result in inductive buildup of voltage levels in the corona coupler to very high levels.
Yet another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,214 issued to Anderson which discloses an engine spark ignition system electrical coupler for capacitive coupling of the non-firing spark plug wires, and thereby the non-firing spark plugs, to the firing spark plug wire.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new engine spark ignition system apparatus wherein the electrical charge of a firing spark plug is electrically coupled to the non-firing spark plug wires resulting in more complete and thus cleaner burning in the combustion chamber. Other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements in the several views.